Disc golf is one of the fastest growing sports in the United States. It attracts a diverse collection of players from all age brackets. Similar to conventional golf there is a plethora of different discs that must accompany the disc golfer for accomplishing different throwing tasks. There is also generally the attendant beverages, food, and clothing that are brought. Although disc golf equipment is smaller than conventional golf equipment, when fully assembled there is a substantial amount of it. Enough such that it must be organized and transported in a personal bag/backpack. The game is played in large open fields or on golf courses and involves traversing over long distances of non-level terrain. For many, this necessitates some way of transporting a heavy, bulky personal bag rather than carrying it themselves.
Henceforth, an improved transport system that eases the burden of transporting disc golf equipment across varying terrains for extended distances would fulfill a long felt need in the disc golf industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.